Swaped?
by KiYoMi SaKuRa
Summary: CCS meets a new card with a mind of its own, and doesn't think that Sakura and Tomoyo are in the right places for their destiny. Sakura finds herself victim to another of Tomoyo's plans. The two boys of which know nothing about, will it be a happy ending?
1. What a strange card

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or characters in it!

Hey, please enjoy this story, I know the 1st couple of chapters aren't amazingly funny but I'll do my best. (Looking for a funny fanfic? Read SHUGO MOON CARDS my Hoshina Utau or What On Earth by Himamori Amu.) Thanks.

Eriol and Sakura where walking through Penguin Park hand in hand. They had been going out for three months now. They had met when Eriol had come to her school from England, only to help Sakura change all of her Clow cards into Sakura cards. After that they had become great friends and it went from there.

Now that Eriol had helped Sakura change all her cards his magic powers had disappeared, leaving only herself and another of her friends, Syaoran, with magic powers, though Syaoran's were quite weak. Syaoran was also going out with Sakura's best friend Tomoyo.

"Eriol? How come you have such MASSIVE HANDS!" Sakura giggled as she lifted up their hands. "How come your such a baka?" (A/N baka meaning idiot) "Hey! Don't be mean to your girlfriend!" Sakura shoved him…so hard he ended up hitting his head against a tree and falling flat on his face unconscious. "Oops, I did it again!" Sakura sang (Brittany Spears) as she skipped over to the drooling Eriol…still on the floor.

Sakura dragged him over to the nearest ice-cream shop (A/N and by dragged I mean literally…and Sakura felt hungry) only to find Sakura's best friend Tomoyo along with…Syaoran. "Hey Tomoyo, it's good to see you…even if you are with 'IT'" She shot evils at Syaoran. "Now now Sakura you know he's my boyfriend, at least try to get along with him, please!" Tomoyo moaned. "Maybe if you get her an ice cream that will shut her up." Syaoran muttered. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Sakura lunged at his throat. "Hey Sakura, why is Eriol on the floor, did you knock him out AGAIN!" Thankfully Sakura stopped strangling Syaoran before he passed out as well. "Yeh haha." She blushed a little and dragged him into the closest booth. "I'll go get us all ice creams while you two try to wake him up." Tomoyo walked to the counter.

Before Tomoyo had even gotten back with the ice creams, Sakura and Syaoran felt a strong presence, the presence of a strong card. They both jumped up and ran outside, Tomoyo followed them dragging Eriol out with her. "I thought we had captured all of the cards?" Sakura shouted, as she ran towards the back of the shop. "Syaoran, you go around to the other side of the café, me and Tomoyo will go this way." Sakura stopped running as Syaoran grabbed her and said "What about Eriol?" He glanced at the blue haired figure flopped on the ground. "Oh, just leave him there, he'll be ok" she said as she ran off around the corner where the card waited.

Sakura and Tomoyo peeped around the corner to see a girl with long flowing hair, she turned to them, she had crystal clear eyes. "You two are not following your destiny. Time for a change!" There was a bright flash as both Sakura and Tomoyo fell onto the floor unconscious and the card disappeared. Syaoran came running around the far corner. "Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted, running forwards. "Ohh great, now I have to drag two people home and 'Thing' here" Syaoran moaned.

"What? Where am I?" Sakura said as she awoke. She found herself on the posh couch of her best friends house. "Why am I here?" She thought. "Hey, you're awake, thank heavens!" A voice from behind her commented. She turned to find Syaoran. "What, what happened?" She sat up. "I'm not sure, I saw a bright flash and suddenly you and Sakura where on the floor, I brought you back to your house so you can recover." He sat down next to her and gave her a hot cup of soup. "Well, I only remember seeing a girl with long hair and the most amazing pair of crystal eyes and wait did you say me and Sakura? Don't you mean me and Tomoyo?" She was confused. "No, why would I? Oh, and Sakura in safe at her house with Eriol, so there's no need to worry about her." He said as he pecked her on the cheek…she shot off the couch and fell on the floor. "Whoa! Wait, I'm confused." She put her hands on her head. "Haha, you must have hit your head when you fell, and that will make it twice, now I have put out some clean clothes in our room for you, your clothes got a little dirty." He smiled and pushed her up the stairs, "Wait, I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because her jaw dropped as she saw her reflection in the mirror…


	2. Tomoyo's plan?

"Oh my god!" She screamed at herself (A/N in the mirror of course) only to run head on into Tomoyo's room, one thing she forgot though, she forgot to open the door and ended up nearly breaking her nose. "OWCH!" Sakura scrambled in and shut the door. "How the, what the, when the, who?" Sakura never seemed to be able to finish her sentence. She saw herself in the mirror again. "Ohhh myyy GOD WHY AM I LOOKING AT TOMOYO AND NOT AT MYSELF!" She finally collapsed on the bed and breathed! Of which she had forgot to do for the last two minutes. "I know! I'll ring Tomoyo, I mean me, I mean OH WHAT EVER!" She dialled in her house no. and answered a senseless Sakura/Tomoyo as she hyperventilated for wayyyyy to long. "Hey it's me Tomoyo, calm down, I'm guessing that you have just found out you're me?" Sakura tried to sound calm (A/N inside her was going OH MY GOD-OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD!!!) "YUUHH HUHHH!" Tomoyo whimpered down the phone. "Right (A/N LEFT!) Meet me down at…ermm, your former house? And we'll sort everything out." Sakura put the phone down and changed her clothes…doing that she felt SO WRONG!

"Hiya, come in and come up to my room" Sakura smiled. "Eriol, you can stay down here with Syaoran." Saying that name threw her teeth. The girls ran upstairs. "Oh My God! I'm looking at MYSELF!" Tomoyo screeched as Sakura shut the door. "Calm down, don't get…BESIDE YOUR SELF!" (A/N sorry, I just couldn't help it! It was right there!) Tomoyo gave Sakura the evil glare. "Ok, I'm sorry, so what do you think we should do about this then?" Sakura sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure, do you think it's a good idea to tell the lads?" Tomoyo sat on the beanie bag under the window. "Well, if we tell them, that would mean that they might freak out and find it weird dating us two, but if we don't tell them it would mean that we would have to put up with one another's boyfriend." She gave a worried face. The thing was, Tomoyo suddenly had that scary look on her face. "Hey listen, I was thinking of finishing it with Syaoran and I could tell you were thinking the same about Eriol, so how about we don't tell them and just carry on, so you/I am still going out with Syaoran and I'm/you are still going out with Eriol, it will give us a chance to get to know them." (A/N flipping heck that was confusing!) "No! I am not going out with 'IT'!" Sakura folded her arms and turned away, "Ohh, please, I think that you two suit better than me and him personality wise especially, PWEEZE!" She begged. "And he'll be nice to you because he thinks your me, all you have to do is be nice back.",,,oh, the dreaded puppy dog eyes! "Uhh! FINE! But only until we find out how so sort this out." Sakura caved. "YAY!" Tomoyo jumped up and hugged Sakura.

Tomoyo pulled the relentless Sakura downstairs and into the lounge where the boys had been sitting, watching TV. "Hiya Sakura, Tomoyo." Eriol jumped up from the couch and gave Tomoyo a hug (A/N he thinks that Tomoyo is Sakura.) "Hehh, hi Eriol, Syaoran." She blushed as Eriol let go of her. "OH, MY-GOD! DID THING JUST CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Syaoran was gob-smacked. "Yes I did, and I would like it if you called me by mine thank you." Syaoran's jaw dropped off (A/N anime style) Eriol laughed. "Haha, so your being sophisticated now are you, I like it." Eriol pecked Tomoyo on the cheek…she did a stupid giggle and pushed Sakura over to Syaoran. "Hiya Ihh…Syaoran." She wasn't happy about calling him that, but she said to Tomoyo that she would be nice. "Hi babe, come sit here next to me." "Ohh god what have I just put myself up for?" Sakura thought as she stiffly sat down next to him. "So what's new then? Anything we need to know?" Syaoran asked, putting his arm around Sakura. "No! I err, nothing at all." Sakura was panicking; she didn't like being this close to some she despised. "Tomoyo, are you ok, you seem really nervous for some reason?" Said Syaoran (A/N remember he still thinks Sakura is Tomoyo.) "No, I'm fine, I just don't feel very well, that's all." Sakura got up and went into the kitchen. "I have to calm down, or they might suspect something." Sakura splashed some water in her face and took some big breaths.

"Are you feeling better now?" Syaoran came in behind her, she jumped causing her hand to slip and fell flat on her face. "Tomoyo!" Syaoran ran and sat next to her. "Ouch, that hurt, you scared me." She sat up rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, can you stand up?" (A/N Aww he's so sweet!) "Yeh, I'm ok." Sakura stood up only to fall back down holding her ankle. "No, your not fine, come on, I'll take you to the couch, you need to get that rested." Before Sakura could even protest, he had picked her up (A/N bridal style, awww!) and carried her to the couch.

He put her down gently and turned the TV on for her. "I'll go get you some ice." He gave her a cute smile and went back into the kitchen. "OH MY GOD! Did he really just do that for me? He carried me and was…kind? I've never seen that side of him before." Sakura thought to herself.


	3. Bad Joke?

Hiya, doing my best on this story, it's the first I've written on my own (I normally do them with my best mates) I know it's a little boring but it will get better (I hope.) Please enjoy!

"I had a great time Eriol, thanks, especially for walking me home." Tomoyo smiled and waved goodbye to Eriol, who had just taken her to dinner at a small café. "Wow, he's more amazing than I thought! So sweet and kind…" This carried on as she walked up the stairs to Sakura's former room. "I just wish that Sakura and Syaoran would get on so well, then when they went out for dinner I could get it all on film!" She laughed evily. (A/N Now that is what I call strange.) "Speaking of which, I wonder how she's coping?" Tomoyo suddenly had a brain wave (A/N so simply another evil plan)

"Tomoyo, are you ok? You've been acting weird lately." She froze when he kissed her on the cheek, but because of her injured ankle she was only stood on one foot, so when Syaoran shook her a little to try and snap her out of it, she just fell backwards. "Tomoyo!" He ran to her side (A/N once again.) "I-err, Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Sakura smiled getting up. "I'm think I'm just tired, is it ok if I have a sleep for an hour or so?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and went and lay on the couch. "Sure, of course it is, I'll see myself out." Sakura heard the door close, she sighed. "What is wrong with me? I was totally paralyzed when he gave me a little peck on the cheek, but, Eriol has kissed me, so why?" She lay back and fell asleep.

"Hmm, I don't know if it was just me but Tomoyo seemed very different today. She was clumsy and a little dosey… must have hit her head harder than I thought. But still, that side even if I haven't seen her like that before, was really cute" He smiled to himself as he walked along the road to his house.

The Next Day

"Hey, it's Sakura, is that Tomoyo?" Tomoyo was calling Sakura; she wanted to see if she would come out for lunch with her, Syaoran and Eriol. "Sure, but please don't make me do anything embarrassing, I know what you're like." Sakura had fallen victim to many of Tomoyo's evil plans. "Great, We're meeting the lads at Penguin Park at two o'clock, please don't be late." Tomoyo hung up. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this lunch?" Sakura thought to herself. She went upstairs to change.

"Hey Tomoyo" Said Sakura "Sakura! You can't use my real name, remember, it's me who is Sakura." Whispered Tomoyo (A/N this is the part where it will get very confusing) "Oh, yeh. Good thing the lads aren't here yet." Sakura whispered back. Then Tomoyo gave a strange smile, it scared Sakura a bit. "BOO!" Shouted someone from behind Sakura. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and ran off, then hid up a tree like a scared cat. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Could be heard across the park, as Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol lay on the floor in stitches. "Who knew she was so easy to scare!" Shouted Syaoran when he finally calmed down enough to get a sentence out. "It's NOT funny!" Sakura said climbing down, only to stumble and fall the rest of the way, setting off the other three laughing. Sakura pouted. Seeing this, Syaoran walked over to Sakura (A/N who he thinks is Tomoyo) "Aww I'm sorry, of course it's not funny." He hugged her, a faint aww came from Tomoyo. "It wasn't funny at all…IT WAS FUDGING HILARIOUS!" He burst out laughing again, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura pouted again and ran off. "I hate you Syaoran!" Came her voice from a distance. Syaoran was upset, he hadn't meant to upset her, only to have a joke with her. He ran in the direction she went, but couldn't find her. He went back to Tomoyo and Eriol to see if they had found her. "No, I haven't seen her, we stayed put incase she came back, this isn't like her." Tomoyo said with a worried face (A/N all of which was a lie, she knew perfectly well that this was like Sakura, but never this bad.) "You and Eriol should keep searching around the park, I'll stay here to see if she comes back." They all nodded. "Where are you Tomoyo? Please don't do this to me!" Syaoran thought as he was checking under the Penguin Slide. They searched for what seemed like hours and they still couldn't find her. Syaoran was starting to panic. "Please Tomoyo! Come back, I'm sorry, I love you!" Syaoran sat hopelessly on a bench. Small tears trickled down his cheek.


	4. Lost and Found

**Hey everyone, so what do you all think so far, remember this is the first fanfiction I've done on my own, but I don't mind a bit of help! Please everyone keep on reading because I'm doing my best x.**

"That Syaoran! Uhhh! He is so mean! I knew that he was too good to be true!" Sakura ran blindly where ever her feet took her.

"But even Tomoyo laughed, why did she do that to me?!" Sakura stopped, to out of breathe to carry on. She looked around to find she had no clue where she was…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She sat down, suddenly scared at the thought of never getting back home. "This day just keeps on getting worse!" She sobbed, she was sat under a tree, surrounded by small flowers, and a little fountain with a bird statue on it was a few feet away.

"Why?" Sakura sobbed and put her head on her knees.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find her anywhere." Eriol and Tomoyo where sat with Syaoran on the park bench.

"Sakura, have you tired her mobile?" Eriol said to Tomoyo (A/N remember Eriol thinks Tomoyo is Sakura) "No, but I know that she doesn't have it on her." Syaoran bowed his head.

"I know, Syaoran, why don't you try to locate her by trying to focus on her, maybe the little amount of your powers will be able to give us some clues on where she is." Eriol suggested.

"Hmm, that might work, give me a few minutes then." Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated, but had no luck.

"What is it your concentrating on?" Eriol asked once Syaoran opened his eyes. "I'm just concentrating on Tomoyo, why?" Syaoran didn't quite understand why he had asked that, since it seemed obvious.

"Well, why don't you try and get into her mind, and then you can see through her eyes to where she is." Eriol explained. Syaoran thought for a second, and then shut his eyes again.

"Tomoyo, please, allow me into your mind, I am trying to help you." Thought Syaoran. There was a flash and Syaoran could see a blurry fountain, with a bird statue, lots of flowers and it was very quiet.

"Syaoran, why did you have to go and do that? Just as I was starting to trust you. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her…and him." Sakura thought, but Syaoran could hear this, he didn't care though, he knew where she was, and that's all he needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sakura?" She heard a voice from somewhere. "Is that you?" She lifted her head up and found someone she didn't recognise, but how did he know her?

"Who…who are you? How do you know me?" Sakura stuttered out, the man had crystal eyes, just like the card…

"Ah, I see that my sister has been causing mischief, well, at the moment, there isn't anything I can do to fix it, but I will say this, those who you may not trust at first glance, must still be given a chance to prove themselves." He said with a strange smile.

"I don't get what you mean."

"You'll find out in time, just as long as your open minded you will return to your normal self." He gave a smile and disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Syaoran ran all the way to where Sakura was. He stopped and hid behind a tree when he saw her, he didn't want to startle her again. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Tomoyo, there you are, you had us all worried." He gave a gentle smile and walked slowly towards her.

"Why, didn't seem to bothered when you scared me like that." Sakura pouted and turned her head away. He sat down beside her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would hurt you, I would have never done it if I knew." He put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Tomoyo, please don't do this to me, I have searched all these hours for you, and, I have noticed that you've changed a little, but I like it, no correction, I love it, and I love you." (A/N awwwww!!!! HOW CUTE!) Sakura turned to look at him.

"Are you telling the truth? That you love how I have changed?" Sakura looked deep into his eyes. "Of course I am." Was all he said before pulling her into a hug (A/N sorry, no kissing yet, but don't worry, there is still plenty of time ;p)

A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek. "If only you knew…" She murmured.

(A/N Oh, and by the way, Tomoyo and Eriol are in the nearby bushes recording all of this, Tomoyo will probably be able to make a movie with all the videos they recorded!)

**Well! That's that chapter finished, please review! Tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Destiny Cards

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I couldn't think of what to happen next, I'm doing my best in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! X**

Sakura

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura was lying in bed, thinking back on the eventful day that she had had.

"Wow, so much has happened today, after me and Syaoran found Tomoyo and Eriol again after our little fall out we all had a great time at the little fair." Sakura was talking to herself. (A/N hmm, that's a little odd?)

"But the thing that got me, was that Syaoran told me that he loved me, not Tomoyo, ME! Though he did think he was talking to Tomoyo but he said he liked my personality and…" She stopped and stared into space. She sighed.

Syaoran

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe I'm getting on with Sakura, I never noticed before how pretty she is, though the new Sakura is a little boring, but Tomoyo! She is just amazing to be around! She is so funny! I love her so much!"

Syaoran was walking home from Tomoyo's house after walking her home. (A/N a true gentleman ;p )

Normal

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That night. Sakura woke with a start, She felt the strong presence again, and it was close. She pulled on her dressing gown and ran outside.

In the garden, she found both the crystal-eyed girl and the boy who had come to her yesterday.

"Ahh, Sakura, it is good to see you again." The boy turned and faced her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura was scared.

"Please calm down, I am Kinkei and this is my sister Chigiri. We are destiny cards, Chigiri will change something if they are not fulfilling their destiny, and when she feels that they have, I will change it back." The boy, Kinkei stepped forwards.

"So what is it we have to do to change back?" Sakura questioned.

"Truth and love will change you back." (A/N cheesy answer I know but it true!) Chigiri turned. "And also a battle."

"When?" Sakura looked worried.

"Tomoyo! Are you ok?" Syaoran ran through her gate and stood in front of Sakura.

"Now, with me." Chigiri suddenly changed into strange looking battle clothes.

"I will grant you use of your cards." Chigiri flicked her hand and Sakura's cards appeared.

"Wait, why do we have to battle?" Sakura shouted.

"Why do you have Sakura's cards?" Syaoran turned and looked at her.

Chigiri lunged forwards with a sword she had also summoned.

"Explain later, fight now!" Sakura shouted as she jumped out the way.

**So what do you think? I know it's not very long but still. Please keep on reviewing and tell me anything that you might like to see in the story and I'll do by best. X **


End file.
